Ying and Yang
by tomboysparkman007
Summary: Ying and Yang - one can not live without the other, Just as Allen can not live without Rhode. Allen looks into the past when things were simple, when his love existed and blossomed with Rhode. Allen's POV. RhodeXAllen. later on LenaleeXAllen.
1. Chapter 1

_Aggghhh! I don't have a clue how I came up with this fic, but I know exactly how I'm gonna make it. I guess I got inspired or I probably came up with it when people keep talking about love to me and I myself don't even know what love is probably._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Prologue

I loved her and I still to this day do. Our love was different from any other yet passionate and rare as they can be. Her name was Rhode – Rhode Camelot, a member of the Noah clan. She's not here now for she's in a better place with better people who'll take care of her. I pray that she'll rest in peace.

Our love was, how should I say? Violent. Yes that word just about covers it up. Rhode was a brave girl and I loved her with all my heart. She knew it, or at least, I hope she knew it. When we first met she hugged me and asked me whether she felt warm or not. I remember it so clearly. Love's hate. I hated her back then, but I still continued to as I began to love her. I know – it was a very confusing feeling. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I was falling for this murderous little Noah.

Now she's not here and I miss her so damn much. I cried for days after she'd left me alone in this world.

The world's moved on and so I've also learnt to deal with her death, thanks to the kind help of Lenalee. I'm married now, with three children and a beautiful wife who I love dearly just as much as I loved Rhode. She may not be with me now, but I know deep inside that she'll live on as a memory in my heart. Lenalee told me this. She reminded me of the lessons I've told others on how to deal with a loved ones death.

My three children were another light in my life. They kept me going and I'd do anything for them.

The oldest of my children was Alexandra – Alex for short. She was eight now and I loved her to bits. She resembled me so much it was unbelievable. Her eyes were the same slivery grey, just like mine with brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Both of our faces were the same: the nose, the shape of the eyes and the shape of the slim face. Even her behaviour was like mine.

Then there was Adam and Adrian, both of them were twins and looked more like Lenalee than me. They had dark green hair like hers along with violet onyx eyes. Their faces were also the same as Lenalee's. However their behaviour was the mixture of both Lenalee's and mine.

I'd finally obtained a family and now, today, I sit here under the moonlight remembering all the events that took place eleven years ago. The events that revolved around me and my beloved Rhode.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_That's it for now. The next chapter will contain what happens between the two and the story will go on as a flash back. _

_Come on people, review. You can give me a few ideas if you like coz I'm not that good with Rhodes character. How should I make their love? I need a bit of help on that one. So review with help and, if you want a few requests._

_That's it, thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_**Geez, I don't know why I wrote this story to begin with, but Rhodes character is kinda hard to work with, but I guess I could try. Besides this is a fanfic, not a real life crap. I've never written something that takes shape mostly around romance; it's not my thing. Horror is my thing. **_

_**And I don't own D.Gray man coz if I did I'd put in a lot more blood and gore along with different and weird characters like me!**_

Chapter 1

"A-Achoo!" I sneezed "Damn, I hate getting a cold."

I was in my room that day, taking a rest since I was exhausted from the battle in the Noah's ark. My injuries were supposed to be healing, but I felt so damn hungry and if the nurse found me out and about I knew that she'd kill me right here and right now. So I decided not to take the risk. The sun was beginning to set and I was standing by the window, watching the beautiful sky filled with warm colours. The sky looked great. I should've got out a sketchpad and started drawing something, but I injured my right arm and it was put in a sling so there was nothing I could do about it.

The sun set was the greatest part of the day for me. It's the time when the light turns into darkness; I know I shouldn't like the darkness and crap like that because I'm an exorcist, but come on, I was an orphan before so obviously I was used to seeing the darker side of things. Phft, yeah whatever. The sky began to darken as I continued to watch it – time passes quickly this way. Just sitting there and observing.

A knock could be heard outside the door and somehow I knew that it was Lenalee. I hurried towards my bed and shuffled underneath the bed covers just before she entered.

"Allen-kun, you alright in there?" she asked as she peered her head through the small gap in the door.

Her hair was beginning to grow back from the time when her innocence saved her life. It's been about a year now since that incident occurred and ever since there's been many battles between the Noah's and the Exorcists. And in my case that meant a lot of injuries.

"I'm fine, Lenalee," I smiled, sitting up in my bed "The injuries are healing and everything so yeah, I'm fine."

She giggled.

"Okay, if you need anything, call me."

"Yeah, sure. And thanks… for everything."

At that comment Lenalee stared at me for a while, smiled and then left. I decided it was better to go to sleep rather than to get up again. I mean come on, my body was aching like hell and I had another mission tomorrow. You may be wondering how the Order could be cruel enough to send an injured person out on a mission. Well, they're not. It was just logical. Many of the exorcists were severely injured or on missions, while my injury wasn't that major and I could manage seeing as I was only going to use my left arm. The other two accompanying me would be Lenalee and Lavi. Lenalee got injured pretty badly today and one of her organs was nearly pulled out by Tikki. She recovered pretty quickly from her injuries, while I'm still stuck here. Good ol' Lavi on the other hand was as lucky as a horseshoe. He escaped any kind of bad injury and came back to the order in one piece.

I could hear a noise outside. It came closer and I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. The person who was coming in was so damn obvious. I could her the person enter my room through the opened window.

"Rhode, what're you doing here?" I asked coolly, not even needing to look behind me "If it's got something to do with killing me then get lost."

She small figure smiled and waltzed across to my bed and sat on my chest. This surprised me and I tried to shake the young girl off, but she looked at me, paralysing and restricting any kind of harmful movement made against her. I groaned and looked at the girl sitting on top of my chest.

"Missed me?" she asked in a sadistic yet seductive tone "Coz I sure did."

"Not. On. Your. Life." I muttered, emphasising each word clearly "Get the hell off me before I get really pissed."

"Oh, come now, Allen," said Rhode giggling as she moved closer to me so that the only thing I could see was her face "I'm here to talk to you about something very important."

I sighed as I watched the little girl on top of me making up excuses for being in my presence. My mouth opened and I tried to scream for help from the members of the order, but nothing came out. I looked at Rhode and found her laughing. Great – now I can't speak without her permission.

"Now, look Allen," she said, brushing her fingers across my cheek, following the line of my jaw and trailing down my neck to my chest "I wonder what the Order would say if they found you consulting with the enemy in such manner, Do you really think they'd hear you out?" She leaned forward and started to undo the buttons on my hospital shirt that I was wearing "I don't think so."

The moved down to my stomach, leaving the chest bare with a few bandages strapped across it.

"I'm here to talk to you about something. Something that's to be taken very seriously," Rhode stated as she twirled her finger on my stomach, "It's about the Noah."

I sighed and looked at her with no objections. I mean, at least the kid would finish her story at this rate and get lost, right? My silver orbs met her yellow ones and I kept a stern face indicating for her to continue. She smiled before moving her finger down and around my belly button and then back up my chest again.

"They're gonna attack again, but this time more powerful than ever before," she said simply as she pulled herself away from Allen "You'd better watch it, Tikki's also found his true powers and won't go easy on you."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out and I ended up sighing in annoyance instead. Rhode must've have noticed and she released from the trance that she'd put over me and I found that I was able to move and speak again. Slowly, I pulled myself out of bed to face Rhode who was now sitting by a chair near my desk.

"I know this isn't the only reason you came here," I murmured, eyeing the young Noah carefully "There's something else that you wanted to tell me, right?"

Rhode looked at me and smiled her sadistic little smile. I only stared back, my eyes cold with hate.

"Oh, Allen, don't give me that face. You're too adorable as it is," she giggled looking at me "I just wanted to see you is all."

Rhode stood up and began to walk towards the window, which she'd come through, but I began to run after her.

"Hey, wait! I know you wanted to tell me something so spill before I start screaming at the top of my lungs."

"Oh, Allen, I know you wouldn't do that. You love me too much to get me in trouble," Rhode walked back to me and planted a quick kiss on my cheek "If you're really eager to know what I wanted to tell you, meet me tomorrow by Baker Street."

With that, she turned on her heels and left. I sighed and made my way back to my bed, then shuffled beneath the bed covers. Great. Now I had a date with Rhode tomorrow and if anyone in the order saw me with her I would be in my grave faster than you can say Mitarashi Dango.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moon was reflected in the waters below me – it was as white as the pure milk from a cow while the moon above me was as dark as the deep-sea waters. It was weird. It was as if the world had gone topsie turvie. On the other hand, I was normal, unlike in those dreams I had before the face of against the Noah's in the ark. I began to walk though the bizarre, run down world in front of me, stopping only when I came close to a small pond. I could see Lenalee in there along with Lavi and the others, all of them injured and bleeding.

"_L-Lenalee!" I scream, plunging my hand into the pound "Wait, I'm coming. Hang in there!"_

_But then the water began to freeze. I pulled away in time, but something from deep within the waters grabbed my arm and began to pull me down with it. I got a good look at it before I was dragged down. It wore the exact same cloths as me, with a dark face and eyes that couldn't be seen properly due to the creepy glow emitting from it._

_I was dragged down into the waters. Not knowing what to do, I began to kick my legs, completely forgetting about the figure that still held onto me. A faint dark chuckle could be heard from the dark form, but I managed to, somehow, easily free myself from its grasp. After that, I began to kick my legs and thrust my arms wildly, attempting to find my way up to the surface, but every time I thought I got close, I was badly mistaken and I had to try harder until I began to give up. _

_Death didn't sound to bad I guess. I've faced worse. But come on, how in their right mind would want to die drowning? Not me. But I couldn't go on. _

_Suddenly a hand plunged down into the deep waters and grabbed mine. I couldn't make out the face exactly, but when the person began to pull me and the surface was close I noticed. It was Rhode. She had a worried expression on her face, something I'd never seen on her before. After she'd pulled my up to the surface I began to cough out the water from within my lungs. Then I lay down on the ground, looking up at the dark moon above me, breathing slowly and steadily. _

_Rhode stuck her head over mine so that instead of the moon all I could see was her face. She smiled at me sweetly like a small child. _

"_You alright?" she asked as I sat up "You seemed to be in quite a bit of trouble so I just thought about helping."_

_I looked at her warily then shook my head and smiled at her._

"_Yeah, I'm fine I guess…Thanks by the way. I don't know why a Noah would wanna help an exorcist, but hey, that's just the way life swings I guess."_

_Rhode frowned when I said that, but shrugged and looked up at the moon. _

"Allen, you shouldn't judge people by the way they first appear. You split people into two categories: Good and bad, right?"

"_I guess so," I murmured looking down at my feet "but that's the way __I__ see the world, you don't have to teach me on how to see the world you know. Besides what brings you here?"_

_Rhode looked at me and smiled. Her usually eerie and sadistic yellow eyes were warm and welcoming. I noticed that she wore a small nightgown that fell to her knees. _

"_I'm the Noah of dreams, so obviously I roam around in peoples dreams," she replied "I heard you scream so I came into your dream and helped you out."_

"_Oh, so this is all a dream. So why not let me just drown and I'll probably just wake up in the middle of the night?" I ask her. _

"_Well, when you dream, your soul leaves your body and begins to travel through what are called planes. It's called an OBE or out of body experience. If I didn't come along and help you out you could have lost you're ability to come back to this plane and I know this plane to be great when it wants to be."_

_I nod and smile at her. I never knew she could be this sweet. It was kind of unbelievable. I was used to seeing the sadistic and blood lusted Rhode Camelot, but not this one. _

"_Astral projection," I said simply "that's what it is, isn't it?"_

_Rhode nodded, but we were soon interrupted by a voice that sounded so much like Tikki Mikk's._

"_Rhode, the Earl wants to see you so get back here now!" came the voice from over us "I think it's urgent!"_

_I began to activate my anti-akuma weapon, but Rhode stopped me._

"_Relax," she grinned, "It's just Tikki's voice. He can't enter the dream world without my permission. The only harm he can do is screaming through the door too loud and hurting our ears."_

_I chuckled as she said that. _

"_Well, I'll be going now," smiled Rhode as she turned on her heel to walk away. _

"_Hey, wait!" I cry, grabbing her hand "Thank you, for what you did back there. I owe you one."_

_Rhode looked around and smiled at me. Then came back in my direction and sat down right in front of me. She grabbed my head forcefully and pulled me into a kiss right on the lips. I stared at her in surprise as her hands roamed through my white hair, but then, before I could respond in any way, the world began to go out of focus._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Wow, how was that? **_

_**Please review.**_

_**I need help and a lot of idea's since, all of a sudden, I wanna make this story huge.**_


	3. The fourteenth

_**Wahh! My exams are over, but I've been chosen as a candidate for being a head prefect in my school. I know for a fact that no one's gonna vote for me coz I'm not really all that popular with the kid in my school. In fact, many of them tend to shun me and I hate it. Actually a good friend of mine told me I got whopped pretty badly in the student votes. I got 8 out of 150 students or something like that. And my family didn't do much to support me either, but that's what usually happens. What can I do?**_

_**Anyway, getting back to the story at hand. I left off when Rhode and Allen were in the dream world. This is the chapter where Allen meets up with Rhode and their feeling slowly begin to develop towards one another. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that it's in Allen's POV.**_

_**Very Important:**__** And I've made it so that it's been about three years since the first Noah's ark incident. I just wanted to say this because I said that it had been a year in the last chapter. This means that Allen's around 18 years old.**_

_**I don't own D.Gray man coz if I did, I'd put so much blood and gore in it with weird and cool kick ass characters like me! : D **_

* * *

Chapter 2

The fourteenth

I wake up in the morning as the sun slowly begins to rise. Panting. Breathing hard. My hand slowly makes its way to my lips. Rhode kissed me in my dreams. It all felt so damn real: her grip on my shirt, her touch, and her kiss. Slowly, I make my way out of my bed and my feet touch the cold wooden floor. A shiver runs up my body as I made contact with the floor below. I walk over to the cupboards and rummage through it, looking for something to wear. In the end I come across a pair of black jeans and a black and white checked shirt with converse shoes that are made to go with my outfit.

I make my way down to the hall where I got my usual amount of food to eat from good old Jerry who was, luckily, up early to make me food. He gave me the whole 'what would you like cutie' thing. Sometimes. I wonder if Jerry's gay, but hey, I know that Lavi's got a thing for good ol' Kanda and I've got no problem against it.

As a Christian I should be against this kind of stuff like gayness the act of it being a sin, but to be honest I couldn't give a damn. The bible is just written by prophets, for all we know they could've made up rubbish along with it, but that's just my opinion.

Gosh, if Lenalee knew my opinion against the bible she'd start crying, thinking that I'm rejecting my innocence. Yeah, there were times when she over reacted, but that just goes to show you that she cares about us a lot. She's really sweet that way.

I gobbled down the food as fast as I can, but soon was joined by the person who I'd just thought about. Yeah, you guessed it – Lenalee.

"Good morning, Allen-kun," she smiled making me choke on my food. A small giggle escaped Lenalee's lips as she watched me, "you shouldn't gobble your food down like that. It's not good for a persons health."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed as a small smile played itself onto my face, "By the way, what're you doing up early in the morning. Came down for a snack?"

Lenalee took a seat in front of me and shook her head in a no. I began to gobble down my food again as fast as I could, seeing as I wanted to know what Rhode was going to tell me yesterday. Rhode and me hadn't fought much in battle during the last two years since we first met in the rewinding town. There were a few occasions of course: like the time when Tikki's true Noah was awakened or when the entire Noah clan tangled with the order not to long ago. It's been like three years since the incident with the Noah's ark and everyone around here have changed in many ways. I've become more experienced in battle and learnt that I could possibly be the fourteenth Noah. I know, it really sucks, but to hell with it. I ain't giving up on myself anytime soon.

Apart from that, I've grown quite a bit and Lenalee...Well, for starters her hairs pretty much grown back and she's become a very beautiful young woman and she's very popular amongst the males around her age in the order. Yeah, there's been more people joining the order during the last three years, a few of which I've made friends with and others who've become rivals. Edward Achings just happens to be one of those gits who I hated beyond belief. Both me and him got off to a really bad start from the beginning. He was a year or so older than me and that made him think he could boss me around. Well he can just go and shit himself because there's no way a git like him is going to boss me around.

Lenalee must've sensed my dark aura and she looked at me slightly concerned. I looked back up at her and smiled, just to ensure that I'm in a good mood.

"Allen-kun, you alright?" she asked as she spotted my injured left anti-akuma weapon "Y-You're hurt... Allen-kun, why do you always do this to yourself?"

Her hand reached forward and slipped onto mine. I looked up and I found tears slowly sliding down her onyx eyes. A small weak smile played itself onto my lips and i put my other hand on top of Lenalee's and squeezed it, trying to tell her not to worry.

"Hey... I'm fine Lenalee, don't worry," I cooed into her ear "And thank you Lenalee... for caring about me... and the rest of us."

With that I smiled and pulled Lenalee into a quick hug, leaning over the table as i did. Then we broke apart and my eyes wondered and stopped on the clock on the wall. It was quarter to seven, who'd have known that time could pass so quickly whilst eating, but to me it did and I had to get going if I was going to meet up with Rhode. I slowly pulled away from Lenalee and smiled at her before quickly leaving, telling her that i had to get going.

"Allen-kun," she called across the room to me as I was near the door, "do you want me to come along just in case of an Akuma attack?"

"Don't worry about it Lenalee," I grin, "I don't really want you to get hurt and besides it's early in the morning, if you go missing I think Komui would get a bit suspicious."

With that I left a slightly confused Lenalee in the dinning hall and left for my room. When there, I quickly grabbed my exorcist coat and pulled it on, leaving the buttons undone as I walked out the door. I rushed down the staircase and then down to the main entrance where I was greeted by sleepy looking Lavi.

"Allen," he moaned as he grabbed me by my shoulders "help me! Bookman had me studying all night and I think I feel asleep only to find out that I'd been sleep walking around the order. I feel like I'm losing my sanity."

"Well done, Lavi," I compliment him as I pat his back "The first step is admitting you're insanity."

"Is it also the last?"

"No, the last is when you lose it and run through the order naked without knowing what you're doing."

"Thanks for the advice, Mayoshi, but I - "

"It's _Allen!_"

"Yeah, whatever. So where are you off to Mayoshi-kun. You got a hot date? Get in there tiger."

I could feel a blush creep onto my face, but I ignored it and stared at Lavi.

"No," I moaned, "I'm off to confession."

"Confession? For what?"

"To confess that I've been secretly in love with Lavi."

"Yeah, that's gre- you what!"

"Kidding," I smile wearily "Like I'd fall for you any time soon Lavi. In your dreams."

"Phew. That's good. Anyway, you never answered my question. Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air. I need to get out for while and these wounds are annoying me when I just lie around."

"Coolio, see you around Mayoshi-kun."

With that I was finally able to leave the order and down to where the boats were parked. I went up to one of the finders near the boats and asked if it was possible for him to escort me down to the town nearby. The finder nodded and did what I asked of him and before I knew it I was at the nearest town. When there, I thanked the finder and left, making my oven way to meet up with Rhode.

Baker Street wasn't that far away, it was in this town. I looked around and saw little children playing outside the shops on the dusty roads. The town was quite small and simple. Stalls could be seen and outside with shops and markets. It was a peaceful and beautiful town. The houses were painted in bright blue. The streets weren't too full of cars or anything; there was enough space for people to walk safely. I remember coming into this town once before when Komui thought that Lenalee was going out with one of the science team members. He raised the roofs that day and the little crew and me had trouble trying to keep Komui's over protectiveness at bay. Now that I think about it, there have been several occasions where I've been to this town, but none as memorable as the Komui problem. I really feel sorry for the guy who's going to marry Lenalee in the future. I don't know how Komui's gonna deal with a guy going up to his sister and asking for her hand in marriage.

I wonder around and take a look at some of the stuff, thinking that Rhode might not have showed up yet. It was still pretty early. Well, early in my books any way. Ever since the fight between the Noah's and the exorcists had gotten really serious I found myself sleeping in a lot more than usual. I don't get up early before dawn and do my daily exercises any more. Instead i get up around nine a clock and find myself forgetting to do my exercises at times. I'm always late for breakfast and Lenalee's told me that I've lost my whole polite way of speaking. Well, at least she likes it, right?

I turn a corner into Baker Street. It's a pretty long street and I don't know where exactly Rhode told me to meet her. The street's quite. Trees separate it from the outside world and it towers above me, leaves covering up most of the sky. I walk down the peaceful street with my hands in my coat pocket, looking out for anything unusual just incase this is a trap. I still don't believe that Rhode had called me over for a friendly conversation. There has to be more to this. It's probably a trap, but that's a risk I'm willing to take.

I can't see Rhode anywhere and begin to doubt that she'd show up. But before I can turn around and walk away towards the market, a pair of thin small hands wrap around my waist and I can feel the person's head resting against my back. A small smile spreads across my lips, but I don't thwart the hands away or anything. It's Rhode.

"You thought I wasn't gonna show up right?" she asked me as her grip around my stomach tightened "You thought it was a trap."

I don't know what to say to that. If she had mind reading abilities she never told me about it or showed it in any way before. Or maybe it was just obvious that an exorcist would think that way. Instead of answering her question I get straight to the point.

"Rhode, why'd you call me here?" I mutter standing still; letting her hug me "What did you wanna tell me?"

Rhode lets go of me slowly and I turn around to face her. She's in her school uniform. She wore a white shirt with a green tie and a green blazer pulled over the whole thing. A small grey skirt was worn below her waist with white socks and black polished up shoes. Now that I look at her, I notice that she'd grown a bit and her bodies matured more. She looked older and a lot more womanly built. Her hair had grown slightly, but not that much and it remained in its spiky state.

"Aww, Allen, you're such a spoil sport," she moaned childishly as she wraps her hands around my neck, "how about we have some fun before I tell you?"

I stare down at Rhode, trying my best not to show any kind of emotion. I want to know what she meant by 'fun'. It could be anything in her book and from that seductive look on her face I don't think I wanted to know what kind of fun she was talking about. I sighed deeply and try to change the subject.

"Shouldn't you be in school, Rhode?" I ask her as she rests her head against my chest "and won't the earl kill you if he found out you were associating with an exorcist such as myself. And even more so when it's _me_."

"Yeah? Well, the earl doesn't have to know now does he?" she asked me as she pulled away "besides I left with my uniform on so that he'd _think_ I was going to school. To be honest, I just bunked off, sending an Akuma in my place. It's amazing what an akuma can actually do to be helpful."

With that she tugged on my arm and I followed her through town, not knowing exactly why I was following, but on guard if it was a trap.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, what would you do if one of your archenemies called you into town to talk to you? And then all of a sudden the whole talking thing turns into a nice old shopping trip or a stroll through the town? Well, that's exactly what's just happened to me. Rhode didn't tell me anything about why she wanted to talk to me or anything. Instead, she dragged me into town and started to have a look through some of the stuff around here. She wanted to go on some of the rides around here and I ended up paying for them. It was nice to get out for a while, but I didn't ever expect Rhode to be so carefree and childish. If I said no to something she'd start to pout and make a puppy dogface

All in all, I'm actually having a nice time with Rhode by my side. She's so different from the Noah Rhode who I'm so used to fighting against.

Rhode notices that I've started to daze off and grabs me by my hand with a smile on her face.

"Come on, there's a candy shop over there," she points as she pulls me along "let's go and have a look."

I smiled and ran after the young Noah girl following wherever her instincts took her. And that's how the day passed by: with me and Rhode spending time together. I didn't even notice the fact that the sun had started to go down – it was starting to get late. I'd lost complete track of time until I noticed.

"Err…. Rhode," I've gotta get back to the order now," I interrupted an excited Rhode as I pulled my hand away from hers and putting it in my pocket "It's getting pretty late and everyone will be wondering where I'd went."

Rhode stares at me for a while, as if confused by what I'd just said. Then a quick moan escapes her lips and she starts to protest that she wants me to come on one more ride with her - the huge ferries wheel.

"Please, Allen," she pleads, grabbing my elbow and tugging me "Just one more ride and then you can go home…. I promise. Please."

I look at her pleading yellow eyes and then agree that I'll only go on this one ride for today. With that a huge smile replaces Rhodes worried expression and she drags me along onto the ferries wheel.

Boarding the wheel doesn't take that long seeing as not many people were waiting to go on the ride anyway. After boarding the small cubical of the wheel it sets off slowly and before we knew it, we got a beautiful glimpse of the towns below us. The sunset looked perfectly beautiful from up here. It's red and orange rays making the sky burn in the same perfect colour as itself. I'm happy that Rhode was able to convince me to come with her on this wheel because if I didn't, I would've missed this wonderful view.

"Erm…. Allen," Rhode interrupts as she stands up next to me "I actually called you here to tell you something, but I didn't have the courage to tell you. I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you."

I turn to look at Rhode and she smiles weakly at me.

"Allen, have you been seeing anything in the mirror for the last three years by any chance? Have you felt a change in yourself?"

I nod quickly and Rhode continues to speak to me.

"That man you call your father, Mana, he was once the bearer of the fourteenth Noah's power. He was the 14th brother. He was implanted with the fourteenths power because he was one of the closest people to the 14th. But before the fourteenth was able to show himself and fully revive himself and awaken, Mana died in the hands of the Earl who heard about the fourteenth and the revival."

Rhode turns to me, her eyes hard and somehow comforting since she didn't cover anything up by smiling.

"The thing is, I over heard the conversation between Lulubell and the Earl yesterday. They were talking about the new person who was implanted with the fourteenths memory. The shell for his rebirth, revival or however you want to put it. Apparently the day of the revival is close by," Rhode pauses and looks at me and I can feel my heart sink, knowing where this was going "When I listened in, I also heard the name of the person who has been implanted with the fourteenths memory. This person was implanted as a last choice seeing as Mana was dying and the fourteenth needed a new shell and when into the body of the body of the closest person. And that person is you, Allen, you've been implanted with the memories of the fourteenth."

I stare at her, completely dumbfounded, but also in some way revealed that someone finally told me about the state I was in. Rhode smiles weakly again and takes my hand, holding it tightly for confort. I felt anger within me slowly rise. I had so many questions in my mind now. I wanted to ask her and probably even scream at hr telling her that the fourteenth will never be able to take over me. But I can't.

Somewhere deep inside, I knew that I was the fourteenth and I've never taken my anger before, so why start now? Maybe I want to scream at her because my doubts have finally been cleared. I shouldn't, but that's how I feel.

We manage to make it down the wheel safely and Rhode finally let's go of my hand. I ask her if she needs me to walk her back to the school, but she shakes her head and says no.

"The akuma are probably looking for me and if they find that I'm with an exorcist they'll probably report it to the Earl," she said as she starts to walk away "We don't want that, now do we?"

I smile and nod. Rhode smiles at me and throws her arms around me again, surprising me and making my smile widen. She hugs me tightly and then quickly pecks my cheek before taking of.

"See ya later, Allen," she screams as she turns around winks at me "hope you liked the kiss."

"Adios," I shout back at her before leaving for the head quarters "and thanks for being truthful," I mutter under my breath as I walk.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I get back to the head quarters pretty late and the guys there start to interrogate me, telling me that if I needed anything I could've asked them instead of taking off and being absent for a long period of time. They lied to Rouvelier, the inspector, and told him that I'd gone off on a mission with another exorcist. Yeah, Rouvelier is still around with Link and they can't get off my case. I hate it, but I've learnt to deal with it.

I walk into my room and fall on my bed, face first. I lie there, just letting my mind flow trying to relax. Trying to forget about the fourteenth. To forget about this whole thing. Then I open my eyes and see a mirror nearby. It reflects the fourteenth back to me and before I know it, the mirror had shattered with shards of it on my bed and some in my hand with blood dripping from it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**I put in quite a lot of effort into the whole Allen and Rhode thing, but started to lose it when it came to the fourteenth so I stuck to some of the real things in the manga. **_

_**Well, that's about it. There'll be more updates from now on coz it's the summer holidays for me. YAY!**_

_**But only if you guys review…. Please.**_


	4. The dreamworld

Tomboy007: Hello and welcome to chapter 3

**Tomboy007:** Hello and welcome to chapter 3. Today I've got good ol' Allen and Rhode here with me for pretty much no reason.

**Allen:** Woah, wait a sec; you told me you'd give me dango.

**Rhode:** And you said you'd get me together with Allen.

**Tomboy007:** -Grins - Sweat drop- Well, you see, THERE'S A FUCKING HUGE AKUMA BEHIND YOU!!

**Allen:** Where? Where? –Looks around-

**Rhode**: - Sweat drop-

**Tomboy007:** Yeah, so just like to say that I don't own D.Gray man coz if I did I'd put a lot of gore in it and Rhode would be with Allen.

**Rhode:** Yay! You're the best –hugs very hard-

**Tomboy007**: Get…Away…from me…. I'm chocking! –Loses breath-

**Allen:** Hey, there's no Akuma! I'm gonna kill you! –Runs after Tomboy007-

**Tomboy007:** I thought you don't kill girls, dammit!! – Runs-

**Allen:** you're a tomboy so you're an exception! –Fires-

**Tomboy007:** Ahh, I see. Well then, fair enough. On with the show people! –Runs faster-

* * *

Chapter 3

-The dream world-

It's been about three weeks since I'd met Rhode in Baker Street and ever since she'd visited me every night, climbing through my window when I was asleep or awake. We met quite often and I think the people in the order were beginning to notice the change in me. I wasn't around much. Actually, I was out and about pretty much all the time. Rhode bunked off school sometimes to see me, while other times we met in the evenings. I don't know why I saw her as much as I did, but I couldn't stop myself. Heck, it was like I was addicted to seeing the Noah girl. Like I couldn't live without her.

Well, at the moment I couldn't look at her as a friend. I was fighting her, Tikki and Lulubell along with my fellow exorcists Lenalee, Choji, Lavi, Miranda, Kanda and General Tiedoll. The Noah's were on the verge of defeating us, but we didn't give up.

Miranda, Lavi and Kanda fought against Lulubell while Me, Lenalee and Choji went up against Tikki. General Tiedoll on the other hand was left to deal with Rhode all on his own.

I didn't want to fight her. I couldn't. I don't know why, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. Sometimes I didn't get why. My gaze kept on meeting Rhodes as we fought. I tried my best not to smile and she did the same. Rhode had taken down Tiedoll pretty easily. He was on the ground, not doing anything, but staring at the grass. Miranda tried to restore him, but it didn't work. Rhode had started helping out her brother Tikki and was attacking my little group. I concentrated on Tikki while the other two concentrated on Rhode.

Rhode's using her telekinetic powers again. One of the candles in the air soars towards me and pierces me in my right shoulder making me scream in pain. Tikki smiles and plunges his hand into my heart.

"Now you die boy!" he roars as he attempts to pull my heart out.

Rhode 'accidentally' slams into him and causes him to pull away from me. She says sorry and then smiles at me evilly – her candles at the ready. Then she fires them at me. I take off and run through the forest as fast as I can with Rhode close behind me. We're out of earshot from the others and I stop and so does Rhode. Actually she jumps at me and I fall to the floor with her. I let out a moan as the pain in my shoulder starts to take effect.

"Rhode, mind getting off me?" I ask her as her hand slides around my stomach.

"No, I wanna stay," she says smiling down at me "Why? Don't you like having a beautiful girl on top of you Allen?"

I sigh and lightly push her off me. Rhode pouts, but I ignore her and smile.

"Now I'm scared of being alone in a dream world with you," I grin "Come on then, where's the door?"

"I thought you said you were scared? Or are you really looking forward to being with me? All alone," Rhode asks me as she leans forward, her lips only a small space away from mine.

"Let's just get going."

With that a small black and red door appears in front of us. Rhode slowly opens it and I follow her with caution. Last time I was in this world I witnessed the destruction of and akuma and I was nearly killed. I shudder as the memories come flooding back. Rhode senses my uneasiness and turns around to ask me what's wrong.

"This place gives me the creeps," I say as I put my hands in my pockets "I hate it."

"Really?" Rhode asks, surprised "This is one of my favourite worlds. But if it's a change of scenery you want then okie dokie!"

Rhode looks up at the ceiling and closes her eyes. When she does, the world slowly begins to change and takes shape seconds after. It's beautiful now. He sky is blue. The grass is a shimmering light green with a beautiful small river running through it. There are candy trees everywhere with small lollipop posts and many others like the huge chocolate fountain.

I liked this new world. It was beautiful, not to mention sweet. Rhode smiled at me as she watched me wonder around.

"It's beautiful," I tell her, "It's gorgeous! It's – It's. I don't know. The most beautiful thing that I'd ever witnessed.

Rhode nods and runs towards one of the lollipop posts. She puts her hand inside and pulls out two of them then hands one to me. I gratefully accept and lick my way through it before Rhode. She smiles and runs off again, but then notices something and comes running back.

"What happened to your hand?" she asks and she takes my right hand in hers "You've injured it."

"I know," I say pulling my hand away from hers "It was a little accident. Nothing to worry about."

Rhode looked at me and frowned.

"Who said I'm worried?" she grinned as she put her hands to her hips.

"Oh, thanks a lot."

"Just kidding."

We walked through the small garden with Rhode skipping happily along side me. She'd just finished licking the lollipop and before I knew it she took off again and this time, completely out of sight. I sighed and began to scream out to her.

"Rhode! Rhode, come out!" I scream loudly "Look, I'm sorry if I upset you before and pushed you off, but it had to be done. I'll do anything to make it up to you. I promise!"

Rhode appeared immediately when she heard that, but she had that white nightgown on again - just like in my dream. I looked at her slightly surprised. Why the hell did she wear her nightgown? And now out of all times? I think Rhode noticed my uneasiness and she put her hands up defensively.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to you," she giggled as a blush crept across my face "I just wanna show you something," I look at her slightly confused, but she fills me in "You know, when I came into your dream once? And I told you about astral projection." I thing back to that dream and my blush deepens because that was the time when Rhode kissed me. I hid my blush and gesture for Rhode to carry on "Well, we're going to travel into people's dreams. It's a treat from me. You like to see beautiful sceneries, right? So what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

Rhode reached forward and grabbed my hand with hers then closed her eyes. She told me to see myself flying. To imagine myself taking off into the skies and slowly turning into a bird. I did as she told me and then opened my eyes only to find that I was floating in mid air with Rhode still holding my hand.

"Woah," I let out gasp and lost concentration, almost falling, but Rhode grabbed me around my waist with her hands and kept me in the air with her, "Thanks," I smiled gratefully as I turned my head to try and get a look at Rhode who was behind me, still holding on.

"Careful," she warned me as her grip around my gut tightened "you'll fall if you lose concentration."

I nod and try to get some of my weight off Rhode; I mean she can't cling onto me through the whole journey now can she? So I try and help out my concentrating again, but instead fail miserably as a bird flies past us. I sigh and give up, but Rhode smiles at me and assures me that she can carry my weight, that I wasn't heavy.

"If you ask me, you need to put on more weight," she said as she dug her hands into my stomach to keep me from falling "And besides, this way the landing will be more fun."

I try and think of what kind of fun she was talking about, but ignore the thought, not wanting to know which since I sort of already guessed. The world slowly began to change as we went higher into the sky. I couldn't see the world we were in before. It disappeared beneath my feet and all that was left was the orange and blue sky. Another world comes to view and we stop flying. Rhode takes me down to the ground, but the landing ends up being pretty awkward. I fall to the ground and Rhode falls right on top of me.

"Told you the landing was gonna be fun," she smiled as she laid her head against my chest "Liked it?"

I smile lightly and push Rhode off me once again, but this time she doesn't complain or even pout instead she grabs my hand and shows me around the new world. It's even more beautiful than the one before. It's flower galore! Flowers everywhere. There's a small pond nearby and even a beach. Rhode runs towards the beach and I follow after her.

"Bet you can catch me," she screams as she runs faster "Allen's a slow poke!"

I smile and begin to run at full speed. Rhode runs into the water and it splashes against her hard. I follow after I'd thrown aside my exorcist coat. I grab Rhode around her waist from behind. She laughs and tries to break free from my grip as the water waves slash against us and make us wet. I laugh along with her – I don't know why, but I feel like it, so to hell with why. Rhode manages to wrestle free from my grip and the splashes water at me. I do the same to her. We both spend quite a lot of time playing around in the waters: splashing each other or wrestling each other.

I managed to grab Rhode around her waist once again, but this time I brought her to the shore and put her down on the sand. I feel down to the ground beside her and looked up at the sky as I lay down. My chest was heaving up and down rapidly – I was out of breath.

Rhode smiles and lays down next to me her hands wrapped around my neck while my hands slowly wrapped themselves around her waist. I couldn't help, but smile at the girl next to me. She was different to the other Noah's and I meant that in a good way. She made me smile – and a lot at that.

"Do you always have this much fun?" I asked her as I turned to my side to face her.

"No, not really," she replies as she buries her head in the nape of my neck "No one ever really comes into this world with me. Tikki's too busy being a bookworm and Skinn's to busy being a sweet tooth. Jasdebi are just plain annoying and Lulu bell's boring."

I can't help, but laugh as she says that. Rhode laughs as well. It's a great day, no fights, no wars, not nothing. It's just a peaceful day with Rhode. In her beautiful dream world. I smile at her when she pulls her head away from my chest. And before I know it, both of our lips are locked and I find myself kissing her.

"Rhode, you in there?" came a voice "It's me Tikki and Lulubell. Let us in already! It's urgent."

We pull away from each other and Rhode starts to panic, trying to find a way to hid me. Then she comes up with an idea and disguises me as a tree. She laid her hand on my shoulder and concentrated hard on roots that blossom and grown into trees. After that she let Tikki and Lulubell in through a door that appeared before her.

"What took you so long?" asked Tikki with suspicion in his voice "We must've been calling you for ages."

"Didn't hear you," said Rhode simply "I was too busy running around."

"And how come you're wet?" Asked Lulubell.

"Hey, a part of having fun means you have to run through water. Besides it's warm in this dream world," noted Rhode "So, what's so urgent?"

Lulubell slowly stepped up towards Rhode.

"Where's Allen Walker? Did you kill him?" she questioned "Where is he?"

Rhode narrowed her eyes, but said that I escaped the dream world by finding the key, "I'm telling you, there's nothing that can put that guy down."

Tikki and Lulubell share a look and then stare at Rhode.

"You should have finished him off. That kid is gonna turn into the fourteenth soon. If the Earl finds a way to control him, then great! But if he doesn't then he's gonna turn on us."

Rhode looks slightly uneasy now. I'm guessing she doesn't like what they're talking about. She smiles evilly and then says, "Don't worry, I'm sure the earl will find a way to get him on our side. And speaking of the Earl, he asked that both of you go and see him – about twenty minutes ago."

Tikki slaps his head and drags Lulubell out of the door with him as he says thanks to Rhode. Rhode sighs in relief and releases me from the tree. She holds onto me tightly and then hugs me without saying anything. I hug back, trying to confort her. I guess it's hard on her having to sneak see an exorcist every day or so. Maybe her families beginning to doubt her or something.

She slowly pulls away from me and guides me to one of the doors that lead outside into the real world. Rhode told me to be careful and quickly pecked my lips before letting go of my hand. I wave and take of running out of the forest.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrive at the order quite late that night. Apparently the rest of the gang arrived about four hours earlier than me. Lavi gave a pat on the back as I returned while Lenalee jumped at me and hugged me tightly, not letting go. I think I could see Komui hovering behind her with a driller in his hand, threatening to kill me.

"Thank goodness y-you're back, Allen-kun," she sobbed into my shoulder "w-we though t-that you w-were dead."

I smile at Lenalee and hug her back, not wanting her to worry. I felt kinda guilty now. I just bunked off a mission to see Rhode just because I didn't want to fight her and that's made Lenalee worry her eyes out about me. Dammit. Sometimes I hated doing this, but I couldn't stop myself from seeing Rhode. I loved her.

Lenalee pulled away from me and smiled, her eyes puffy.

"Welcome back, Allen-kun." She says and I smile.

Everything's fine again. I feel better and everyone cheers.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomboy007: Meh, I'm tired and I did this quickly. Please don't kill me! I hate this chapter too, but the next chapters where the Jasdebi twins and Tikki discover Allen and Rhode – well, sort of.

Allen: What she's trying to say is that she's: stupid, lazy, dumb, not really bothered, in trouble with her GCSE results, going killing carvings, bored out of her mind and just plain lazy.

Rhode: Not to mention that she never studies and if she fails she'll die coz her parents will kill her.

Tomboy007: Hey, wait a sec: that's not fair! Why're you tellin' them!

Allen: Coz you're annoying us. Anyway, please review coz this stupid little writer has put Rhode and me through a lot.

Rhode: Yeah, dammit! Review ppl! Review!


	5. The injuries

_**Tomboy007:**__ Hello folks, log time no see! You can kill me if you want for that. _

_**Allen:**__ Trust me, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that –gets out a driller – now where were we?_

_**Tomboy007:**__ W-Walker, I don't think you know what you're doing. –backs away- Just put the dangerous toy away._

_**Allen:**__ …What do I look like? A kid? _

_**Tomboy007**__…Erm… is that a rhetorical question? _

**Allen:** Oh forget it. You've missed the comical timing.

**Tomboy007:** -glares at Allen- anyway, ignoring walker and his … Weird ways, let's go right into the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

- The injuries -

Two months slowly passed by and I was assigned to many missions meaning that mine and Rhodes time together was limited. I had confessed my feelings for Rhode the day after when I kissed her in the dream world. We were a perfect couple now, a Noah and an Exorcist: isn't it great? Yeah, right! At this rate we are probably going to get ourselves killed.

If the Noah's found out about our relationship they would tear me apart with no regret and Rhode along with me. Then if the order found out, they would execute and kill me and then probably trap Rhode and experiment on her.

Either way, it was a huge risk if anyone found out. I'd die and so would Rhode. It was like our love wasn't to exist. It was like we were never meant to be together...

To hell with that theory!

We'd run away from our clans if it were like that. I would earn a living in the circus and Rhode could do some magic tricks with her telekinetic powers. It would be great, just the two of us on the run. Maybe it'll work and maybe it won't. Mana was on the run and look where it got him. The Earl killed him and now I carry the damn memories of the fourteenth Noah. Rhode said that she didn't like the fourteenth very much. They were cousins apparently, and didn't get on too well. She never said it, but I could tell that she didn't want me to go. That she didn't want me to emerge as the fourteenth. When we talked about the process of turning into a Noah, Rhode would nuzzle up against me, wanting to end the conversation between us there and then. She was afraid. She didn't want to lose me.

The past two months have been a bother. I was off on so many missions that it was nearly impossible to see Rhode and Christmas was fast approaching. The order was getting ready for the big celebration – the birth of Jesus Christ. Decorations were put up during the weeks leading up to the big day: trees, glitter, stars, you name it. The order looked beautiful and even comfortable then it ever had.

However, I got injured on my last mission and was stuck with a broken right arm and a completely wounded body. I was in the huge dinning hall as I ate my usual huge amount of food with Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Miranda around me. We were all tucking into Dinner while Lavi was read the newspaper. Lenalee ate her share of the small amount of food on her plate and started talking to Kanda about Christmas. Kanda kept his conversation as short as possible and said 'che' the whole way through it, acting as if he didn't care. The guy sure loved to play the lone wolf!

"Allen-kun," smiled Lenalee, turning to me with her vibrant violent eyes staring back at me "what're you expecting for your Christmas present this year? Not liquor I suppose."

I could feel myself wanting to throw up as she said that, but then again, also a knot of guilt at the pit of my stomach. Liquor – it was what my master, general Cross loved to drink. He died a while after he had told me the truth about the fourteenth two years ago. About the fact that I would one day destroy my friends. He had never gone into detail on it because we ran out of time when Mr. Tall dark and Hitler was listening to our conversation, but I was glad that Rhode filled me in on it a while back.

I smiled weakly at Lenalee and she quickly pulled back, a guilty look crossing her face.

"Allen-kun…. I'm so sorry," she began stuttering slightly "I didn't mean to..."

"Hey, don't worry about it," I said as I began to stuff my face again "It's no biggie."

Lenalee nodded and smiled a bit wearily, probably thinking that she'd brought back painful memories for me. In a way, yes, but I've learned to move on from my masters death. Life still went on and I couldn't stop to mourn over his death forever. And besides, I don't think he would've wanted that.

Talk slowly turned to the Noah's and their next line of planes. Lavi reminded us that the Earl said the curtains would open and the 7000 years of waiting had ended. Something was going to happen and we didn't know when or where the final battle would take place. We just had to wait. The gang began to talk about the Noah's in general and about their personalities and Rhode Camelot's name just kept on coming up in our conversation.

"I don't understand that Noah," sighed Lavi as he leaned forward onto the table "she's creepy. You saw how she gets when she's around Allen. I don't even know if she's being sarcastic when she flings her self at him or not. That kid creeps me out."

I looked down at my food, trying my best not to react to what Lavi was saying about Rhode. Miranda nodded and shuddered at the thought of the young Noah and the pain she inflicted upon her.

I was over the moon once the conversation turned away from Rhode and somewhere else. A small smile made its way across my face and I yawned as I got up and stretched. Lavi grinned at me.

"What's with you, Allen? Tired?" he asked with a smirk "What kept you awake all night? A girl?"

I gave Lavi a looked with a lifted brow.

"I doubt it, Lavi," I replied as I lifted my plate up "I'm just going into town for a stroll. If Komui asks where I am, tell him I've gone into town."

With that, I lifted my plates and began to walk when Lenalee got up and ran after me.

"A-Allen-kun," she began as she took some of the plates from me "I need to go to town too. So mind if I tag along?"

I looked at Lenalee for a while, trying to see if she was lying or not. There was a small pleading glint in her eyes that told me that she was desperate to come along with me. I was planning on meeting Rhode, but I guess I can't if Lenalee came with me. Well, I guess seeing Rhode would have to be postponed for the day. I look at Lenalee and smile at her.

"Yeah, sure," I replied with a grin "I'd be glad to have you tag along."

Lenalee smiled and walked beside me. We part ways to go and get our coats. I rummage through my cupboard and found a brown jacket to wear instead of my black exorcist jacket. I had given up wearing the exorcist coat seeing as every time I'm with Rhode I tend to wear my own little bits and bobs. I pulled the jacket on around me and left it open, revealing a black full sleeve shirt that I wore with a few white webbed designs on.

A small door appeared in my room with black and red checked designs, which I recognised to be the door to Rhode's dream world. I walked towards the door and stood right in front of it, examining it when suddenly it opened and I was pulled inside by my collar. I was immediately greeted with a full on kiss on my lips and I began to relax. I could feel the person's hands leaving my collar and making their way around my neck while my uninjured arm fell to around their waist. There's only one person in the world who would greet me with a kiss and that was none other than the one and only Rhode Camelot. I pulled away from Rhodes honey like soft lips and smiled at her as I looked down at the young Noah.

Her hands slowly wrapped themselves around my slim waist and she rested her head against my chest as she nuzzled her face against it. I smiled as I kiss her head and then pulled away.

"I won't be able to meet up with you today, Rhode," I said simply as I looked at her "I've got company so yeah. I can't see you today."

Rhode pouted and looked at me innocently, before she pulled me into another quick lip lock and pulled away.

"Oh well," She huffed as she lets go of me "I guess even a Noah can't have her own way. But don't worry; I'll see you today alright."

Before I could open my mouth to ask why she sounded so confident about it, I could hear Lenalee calling for me back in the order so I waved a quick bye to Rhode and walked out of the door. When I was back in my own world, the dream world door slowly faded away and I could see Lenalee speeding past my room. Phew, what a close call! Lenalee sighed when she saw me and smiled at me before we made our way down to the ship docks. The travel to the town didn't take us too long because while we travelled Lenalee talked to me like all the time. The conversation revolved more around Christmas than anything else.

When we arrived at the town, I went for a quick stroll with Lenalee running off to have a look at some of the gifts she wanted to get everyone. She'd grab my hand and lead me into a shop, then to another and then to another, looking for little gifts and presents. It was a chilly day, so I found myself zipping up my jacket from the cold. Snow slowly fell to the beautiful level ground and I could see that the sky was getting darker and darker by the minute. I tried to get Lenalee's attention, but she was too busy hurrying around the shops, trying to get something for everyone back at the order.

"L-Lenalee! Wait a sec!" I shouted as I stopped in my tracks "Christmas isn't until another two weeks, you don't have to rush around trying to get everyone something today. We can come back tomorrow."

Lenalee smiled at me, but there was something in that smile that wasn't genuine. As if she was upset or something. She sighed, but then her mood lifted yet again and she gave me that reassuring smile that she gave when she was slightly down.

"You're right, Allen-kun," she said as she walked towards me "I'll buy the things later," with that she smiled at me and we began to walk again, not to any place in particular. We just let our feet guide us to anywhere they went. Lenalee didn't seem like her self today. Usually she'd talk to me when we went somewhere or at least made the effort to include me in anything she did. But I didn't see that side of her today at all. Then there was the fact that she was really panicky as if she had to desperately get us something. Big deal! I can live without Christmas presents and she knows that. Lenalee was hiding something from me. We walk through a field covered with snow and I manage grab her wrist with my uninjured left arm, stopping her in her place.

"Lenalee, we need to talk," I said seriously as I let go of her hand, puffs of cloud emerging in front of me as I spoke "You…have you… are you alright?"

Lenalee looked at me, slightly taken back by the question, probably not expecting it in the first place. Her expression slowly began to change and she smiled as she laughed.

"Don't worry, Allen-kun," she replied as her dark hair was lit up by the diamonds and the moon in the dark night sky "I'm fine."

"No, Lenalee…. You're not. I can tell. There's something bothering you. Please tell me. I don't want to see you upset….Please."

Lenalee smiled weakly and looked away from me, her gaze directed somewhere else. It was a perfect night above us and the moon was at its fullest, illuminating snow covered field below it. Trees whispered around us as if giving words of encouragement to the young Chinese Exorcist. I opened my mouth to say something, but Lenalee started to speak so I halt.

"I… I'm leaving, Allen-kun." She said simply as she turned around and smiled painfully at me again.

"Wait, what do you mean 'leaving'?" I asked her with concern in my voice "You can't mean…. the… the head quarters?"

Lenalee nodded painfully, but kept a brave face, keeping her tears at bay. I looked back at her shocked and both angry at the same time – not at her, but at the damn headquarters. How the hell could they do this? Are they trying to separate me from my closest friend or something? I don't know what to say. I stare back at Lenalee, breathing heavily, wanting to kill who ever came up with this damn idea.

"But… you can't… you… I," I stuttered, trying to fit a few sentences together "This is absurd. It's stupid. You can't go by it, Lenalee. You… you just can't!"

Lenalee looked up at me, tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. Then suddenly she wrapped her hands around me and pulled me into a quick and desperate kiss on the lips. I stared back at her dumbly, not having expected that from her. I pull away from Lenalee and avoid her hurt gaze. Without knowing what I was saying I begin to ask her a question that popped into my mind. I had to know.

"How long?" I asked her, still avoiding eye contact "How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Ever since our first mission together – I've loved you since then…. Allen. For over three years."

"I-I'm sorry, Lenalee," I croaked as I began to walk away "I love someone else and she is the most important person to me… I'm sorry."

I don't have a clue how I even managed to talk to her, but I did and I even told her that I was in love with another person. I turn around and began to walk away, only to have Lenalee stop me and ask me where I'm going. To be honest, I didn't have a clue myself. All I knew was that I didn't want to look into Lenalee's perfectly innocent violet eyes, in fear that I might begin to regret the words that escaped my mouth.

"I'm just gonna walk around for a while. You head back to the order and if anyone asks, tell them that I'm out in town."

Lenalee didn't say anything to that, but I could hear her sobbing as I walked away from her through the snow-covered field. Did I do the right thing? Was it right of me to hurt and shatter Lenalee's heart? I don't know. I've never seen Lenalee as a lover before. Well, actually, I remember developing crush on her when I was younger. When I first joined the order. But I put that crush and the feelings for her aside long ago when I realised that it was never going to work because of the war. I continued to walk as the snow began to fall heavily. I smile weakly. The snow is so much like my hair. I hate it, but I like it at the same time. It's weird. I feel weird. Not knowing what to do now that Lenalee had confessed. I shook my head and shuddered from the biting cold. Might as well go and book in to stay in an inn. I looked around and found a small cosy inn where I booked in at the front desk. The woman smiled and took me to the first floor to show me my room. I settled in quickly, pulling off my upper attire and wrapping up in the blankets in my under garment. All I wanted to do now was to get a good shut eye and give my brain a rest from what happened earlier between me and Lenalee. Hell! I didn't even know why I didn't take her back to the order. I don't know why I didn't want to go back home. Maybe it's because I know I'll be hassled by what had happened today. Maybe I knew that I couldn't rest easy if I went home. Either way, I had chosen to stay out for today. I looked out the window beside my bed. The stars polluted the sky like how we humans do down on earth. They shone majestically in the black blanketed sky, their beauty only being recognised at the most unexpected time. Suddenly, a figure moved at high speed past the window, making me sit up on the bed, alert for any signs of danger.

"Wow, is it me or do you look hot in your vest?" Came a voice that I recognised all too easily. The figure from before revealed herself and hung from the window upside down. It was Rhode. "Hey, what're you doing in an inn all by yourself?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I shot back at her as she made her way down from the window "I only came here because I don't want to go back the order for today."

Rhode smiled and shrugged as her light weighted night gown swayed around her. Her yellow eyes stood out in the dark gloomy room like cats eyes as she made her way towards me. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked back at me, the moon illuminating her features much more and making her look like something so damn beautiful. I could feel my heart racing at the speed of light as I licked my lips nervously trying my best to let her appearance go unnoticed, but Rhode had other ideas. Her hands made their way up my neck, stroked my cheeks and then her lips met mine in a passionate and slow lip lock. I responded slowly, leaving my hands where they were. Rhode slipped underneath the covers along side me as she broke the kiss. We settled into the bed, with our arms wrapped around each other. My arms around her waist while her arms rested on my stomach. I moved forward and whispered something into her ear, letting my breath tickle her neck.

"I love you, Rhode Camelot."

With that, we cuddled up and let our dreams consume our minds.

* * *

Tomboy007: Hmmm.... I must admit, I'm getting really annoyed and tired. Agh! I had this stupid chapter done last year for Christ's sake and I can't even be bothered to check it.

Allen: You're stupid.

Tomboy007: I, for one, am not going to disagree with that statement. It's freaking true. –Cries like a chibi- I'm so sorry, fans. I'll try and get the chapters up and running, but I've got exams. I promise that I'll still try and update decent and quality chapters if I do. This means good grammar which has been checked for once!

Allen: Amen to that!

Rhode: Amen!


	6. The truth pt 1

Tomboy007: I am so damn tired out my mind. I haven't got any decent sleep during the holidays. I feel like dying here!

Allen: I'll be glad to help you on that –activates innocence-

Tomboy007: Why is it that you're always looking to kill me? I haven't done anything.... whoops, take that back, I put you through hell –laughs and draws samurai sword- Well then Walker, bring it! You're gonna fall victim to my superior martial arts skills!

Allen: ha ha, bring it you little midget! –Grins-

Tomboy007: M-Midget! Who're you calling so small that they can't be seen with a microscope?!!

Allen: You, who else?

Tomboy007: Yu? You mean Kanda. Ha ha ha, he's gonna kill you!

Kanda: What did you call me, Mayoshi? –draws his sword- I'll kill you and shave your hair off!

Rhode: Can we just please move on while those three fight? Well then readers, tomboy007 would like to say that she doesn't own man in any way, shape or form. That's that, and I hope you enjoy the story because it's only gonna get more interesting! Oh yeah, please do read and review... and please tell her to leave my Allen alone... she keeps bullying him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

The truth

I woke up to the beautiful songs from the birds outside the window, perched on the branches with their little ones by their side. The vibrant rays from the sun hit my eye lids, making me see red while the aroma around the room became stronger with each passing second. The scent was welcoming, the kind of smell you woke up to every morning which made your insides warm up. I slowly managed to sit up in my bed with my elbows against the soft cushioning of the mattress and duvets. My drowsiness began to leave my body with every glance at the morning sun from outside. I looked down at Rhode, sleeping peacefully next to me, sprawled carelessly across the bed with one of her hands grasping the fabric of my vest while the other innocently rested next to her head on the pillow. A small smile was visible on her harmonious face as the light from outside radiated her grey skin. She looked like a deadly yet sweet doll that you couldn't resist. Her night dress was creased in many places while her hair was a mess. She was so damn gorgeous! I leaned forward and one of my hands began to stroke the side of her face, gradually moving up to her hair. She opened her eyes a little and her yellow orbs met my grey ones before they closed again. A moan escaped her lips and she snuggled up closer to me.

"Hey, come on, sleepy head," I whispered in her ear as I leaned forward again "It's morning. The suns out, come on."

"Aww, what time is it, Allen?" she moaned as she opened her eyes a little "can't you give me another five minutes please?"

"No, besides, I thought you're the one who would be enthusiastic in the morning."

"You wish. I'm tired."

I smiled at her childishness. She may have killed many in her life time, but that sure couldn't be seen in her actions, especially in the morning. I leaned forward and kissed her on her head, making her wake up a little. Her grip on my material lessened and she moved her hands around my waist, pressing her head against my chest as she lay there next to me with my arms around her. It was a peaceful morning and even more so having to wake up to Rhode Camelot by my side. She nuzzled her head against my chest and I couldn't help, but look down and smile at her. Rhode's hands began to crawl underneath my vest, up my stomach and then my chest.

"Whoa! Wait a sec," I said as I grasped her hands, making her stop in her action "The Earl would kill you and so would the rest of your family."

What the hell am I saying? Was I being a complete idiot or something? What kind of a stupid reason was that? Damn it, Allen Walker you really are loosing it man! As much as I might be a bit of a misbehaved guy now a days, that didn't mean that I was going to make out with Rhode at this time, especially with all that was going on. The last thing we both needed at the moment was trouble and she knew it.

"I don't care," She whispered to my ear simply with her eyes half lidded, full of lust and desire "I love you, Allen Walker. So why not let me prove it to you."

Before I had the chance to open my mouth and say something, loud screams and yelps came from outside the window. Both me and Rhode shared a look before we climbed out of bed and raced towards the window. People from the inn were in a hurry, running to have a look at what all the commotion was about. We did the same. We got dressed quickly and made our way down the wooden stairs and past the dinning room where a few were having their breakfast. Our feet pounded against the ground as we ran and soon we were at the front of the crowd that had gathered, finally able to see what was going on. The crowed behind us began to flee for their lives as akuma began to invade the town. Damn. An akuma attack when me and Rhode were together. That could only spell trouble with a capital T.

I ditched the thought of activating my anti-akuma weapon and instead grabbed Rhode's hand, running in the opposite direction with her right behind me. Rhode began to object to my actions, telling me that it was stupid and pointless, and when a certain level three akuma arrived in front of us and a few other civilians, I think I began to see why she thought I was being stupid. The akuma fixed its gaze upon Rhode immediately and its eyes began to widen slightly.

"Mistress Rhode," it boomed as it moved towards her "What are you doing here, Master Earl was looking all over for -"

I drove my sword through the akuma's body, making it disintegrate right in front of me and Rhode. Grabbing her hand again, I began to run with her along side me. We had to get out of here. We had to escape. There was no telling who was here or what could happen if word got out to the Earl that me and Rhode were in love. She'd be killed! We ran, making good speed. The exist to the town was within sight and I could feel a smile cross my face, but just as quickly it faded and horror crossed my face. Tikki Mikk and the Jasdevi twins had arrived and they didn't look at all too happy. I slowly began to let go of Rhode's hand and we looked back at them not knowing what to say or do in this situation.

"Rhode, what are you doing with..." Tikki asked as he gave me a sharp look "You know better than to be associating with Exorcists." The Noah in front of us didn't look at all pleased in any way. A dark look crossed his face and I was certain that Rhode would be in trouble. The look vanished after a while and Tikki sighed as he massaged his temples, probably trying to take it all in. He began to laugh "I get it now! This is all a joke. You tricked the Exorcist into coming with you so that you could kill him. So that Walker here would be easy prey."

Tikki got ready to attack me, but then stopped in his tracks and glanced at Rhode.

"Kill him," he said to her simply "Kill Walker now and prove that you were not associating with him inappropriately. Kill Walker now and prove to us that your Noah blood is not tainted with any feelings towards him."

Rhode looked at me and I saw something within her eyes that I thought I would never see in the Noah girl. I saw fear. Fear of loosing me for good. Her fists began to shake by her sides and all of a sudden, the wind around me became dense and began to tug at my cloths. The breeze began to howl furiously as Rhode stared back at me, having rejoined her family. She looked at my with her eerie golden eyes that gave me the sensation of being pierced. I stared back, slowly realising and seeing the pain in her eyes. The trees tore themselves loose from the concrete ground and swirled in the sky along with other objects. Screams erupted from the citizens and they began to run in the opposite direction in hope of escaping. I stood rooted on the spot. I didn't know what to do; to run, to scream, or to stop her. I don't know. All I knew was that Rhode was hurting.

Tikki stood there, a smile evident on his smug face. I glared at him, hoping that he got the deadly message behind it. The bastard was watching his own sister in pain. Did he even realise that Rhode was loosing control? I don't know. The sky began to turn a dim shade of purple as small electrical currents erupted from around Rhode. Her eyes were a coal sickly yellow. Not the type that I was used to, but one that gave me the impressing that she was loosing herself. Then, without a word of warning, she threw her head back and began to scream. Her arms behind her. Her eyes loosing their sanity while the ear splitting scream resonated through the town. The Noah's stared back at her with alarm. They didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Rhode?" Tikki moved towards her, his arms outstretched towards his sister "Rhode, what's wro-"

The blue electrical currents building up around Rhode threw Tikki back with a powerful forced and before I knew it, he was on the ground, looking back at Rhode with pure confusion. The Jasdevi twins didn't need telling twice and moved back. Rhode was beginning to float slightly, her barely touching the floor. Her face was oddly calm as the currents around her licked, looking for their next victim. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned her head towards me, her hollow eyes making my heart quench up in guilt. Rhode was in so much pain. I had to help her, but I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't. Then tears began to trickle down her face as her lips curled into an apologetic smile. 'I'm sorry, Allen' she mouthed. I didn't know what I was doing. Something pulled me forward, maybe love maybe my sheer stupidity, but I moved towards her. The currents around me hurt like hell, but I didn't care, I had to help her. I loved her more than anything in the world.

"Rhode!" I screamed as I reached for her, pulling her into a hug, wrapping my arms securely around her "Rhode you have to stop this now…. Please, Rhode. I love you, listen to me, I don't know what's going on, but I don't want to lose you not now or ever." My grip on her tightened gradually and soon our eyes meet as she looked up at me. They were still the piercing gold, so full of forlorn and lachrymose that it made me wince. The blue electrical currents around us began to dim down, becoming less furious, but enough to keep the Noah out. The world outside was still chaos. Trees were swirling around along with street lamps and everything else.

"Allen..." I looked down to find Rhode gripping the front of my shirt tightly as if holding onto dear life "I… Please… don't leave me… I love you."

"I know. You don't need to tell me twice," I smiled down at her, planting a quick kiss on her forehead "We've got to do something. Get out of here if possible. I don't know."

The world around us slowly began to disappear, fading away, being replaced by another that I gradually began to recognise. I've been here before and I was definitely sure of it. This was where me and Rhode first met. This was where we battled against each other a few years ago in order to obtain the grand father clocks innocence. This is where I first found out about the Noah family. I turned around to face Rhode, but my breath caught in my throat as I saw her laying there on the ground, motionless, unable to move.

"Rhode!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tomboy007: Dun Dun Duuuun! Rhode's unconscious. Something's happening to her. But what? Only one way to find out folks!

Allen: Yeah, and that's by reading and reviewing.

Rhode: Yup, that's right. I hope I don't jinx them, but these two are finally getting on! Please also tell tomboy007 to be nicer to Allen, she keeps bullying when she's angry.

Kanda: And she keeps winding me up! That little midget! Mugen!

tomboy007: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Okay, let's get serious. Sorry for the short chapter folks, but I'll be sure to update the next follow up chapter soon.


End file.
